


Nick Sees All

by Holy_Leonards



Series: Queef and Friends [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Eyes fall out, M/M, Robo Penis, Vibrating Penis, sk8er boi, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Valentine decides to experiment sexually after a small accident gives him a sexy idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nick Sees All

Queef will only sleep naked. If he has clothes on, forget it. His eyes won't close. It wasn't his choice either. The mono God that he claims to be controlled by decided that for him. Anyways, it was morning in the Wasteland and Queef had just gotten out of bed. He was sleeping in a bombed out house that he found that had two intact rooms with a bed in each. One for Queef and one for his Robo-pal Nick “Slick” Valentine. Queef calls him Slick because Nick's lube release got shot in their last engagement and his stores of lube have been leaking all over his dick. Queef walked into the room that Nick was sleeping. But, Queef had forgotten that he hadn't equipped any clothes. Nick looked up from his sheets and took in the wonderful sight.

“Optics, don't fail me now.”

Nick's eyes started to move out of his head as he zoomed in on Queef's incredible member. He zoomed too far and his eyes fell out of his head.

“Queef you gotta help me!”

“What is it now, Slick?”

“Stop calling me that! And I lost my eyes somehow. Please get them for me.”

“Yeah no probs buddy boy.”

Queef walked over to Nick's eyes. They were still sending the image back to his synthetic brain and he was enjoying every second of it. His eyes had fortunately stopped facing up. He had a nice view of the penis and the dirt hole as Queef slowly bent over to pick up his eyes. The feeling of Queef handling his eyes was a new sensation to Nick. He had no idea his creators had made him feel that! He almost told Queef to keep the eyes in his hands for a while, but he wanted them back in his head before they were smashed. Nick took the balls and put them back in his head. 

“Thanks Queef.”

“Yeah!”

“You're really dumb aren't you.”

“Sad yeah.”

“Come here and give old Nick a smooch.”

Queef crawled into the bed and Nick gave him the biggest smooch on the forehead. Queef enjoyed it a lot. He also enjoyed the robotic boner that pressed against his naked leg.

“Slick, would you wanna have a happy morning?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know!”

“Oh!”

Hell yeah Nick wanted one!

“Hell yeah I want one!”

Queef got on all fours on the bed and spread for Nick. Thank god for that lube leakage because Nick did not have to do any preparation. He just slammed that dick in there! Like a Sk8er Boi slamming on a guitar. He slid it in and out at a precise rhythm. It was atomically calculated after all. Queef was having a good time just taking in everything...or what felt like everything. The robotic penis vibrated too, so his prostate was sufficiently massaged. Suddenly Nick stopped. He had an idea. 

“Queef, old buddy old pal, would you wanna try something?”

“What try, Slick?”

“I want to remove my balls again and slide them in.”

“Yeah!”

Nick zoomed his eyes until they fell out. He caught them in his hand and inserted them one after the other. It felt so good to both of them. Nick wanted to see what it looked like in there, but he forgot that there wouldn't be any light. What a stupid robot. Anyways, the sensation went straight to the robo-brain and he felt like it was gonna explode. It was causing his arms to lose function. 

“Queef you gotta help me!”

“What do?”

“You gotta put them back in! My arms don't move!”

“I'll shoot them in!”

“What?”

Queef squeezed his guts and fired one eye into the left socket and then the other into the right. He shot them in with perfect accuracy. Nick was moving his eyes around really fast, but that was because there was so much lube on them that he couldn't control it. 

“Let's get dressed, Queef, and try this again in a safer environment.”

“Alrighty, Slick.”

They geared up and set out for their next adventure.


End file.
